Dragon and The Phoenix
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: While in Konohagakure training to become a ninja Hinata receives a mysterious note from her old childhood friend Natsu, in a wake of being rejected by Naruto and her friends abandoned her time in need, Hinata decides she is going to run away from Konohagakure and never return where the heiress rekindle an old friendship and a potential love interest in fairy tail.
1. Reminisce

**Title: Dragon & The Phoenix**

**Characters: Hinata x Natsu **

**Anime: Naruto and Fairy tale**

**Disown: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tale it's strictly belong to the creators **

**A/N: I read fairy tale the manga and I enjoyed it, plus I don't see anyone pair Natsu with anyone yet so, I decided to give it a shot. **

**Summary:While in Konohagakure training to become a ninja Hinata receives a mysterious letter from an old child friend Natsu, in the wake of being neglected by Naruto's love and friends Hinata decides she is going to run away to where she reunites with her old childhood friend Natsu and potential romance. **

**Ages when they had met each other...**

**Hinata Age= 5 **

**Nastu Age= 4**

**Chapter 1: Reminisce**

When Hinata was a little girl she was barely able to step outside the walls of Konohagakure since the incident happen, with the Great Hyūga affair ever since then her father has been have extra security around the compound 24/7.

Hinata wasn't really allowed to do anything the only thing, Hinata could do was to outside in the yard and play all by herself because the Main House, was not suppose to be associating with the Branch House it was utterly against the rules, if they went against the rules they were severely punished.

As for Hinata she had witnessed it before, it was terrible she could imagine their painful screams and getting a terrible headache which could last probably for days, weeks or months Hinata just shuddered in horror just thinking about it.

Wondering why her father do such a cruel thing to torment those people, after all they are innocent, so why make them suffer because your the one who is living in fear to be honest it was not fair your making them miserable for your mistakes.

She was happy since Hinata was their to spend the weekend with her at least, to make a couple of new friends, by socializing instead of being a sheltered not being exposed to the outside world to see what is out their.

Hinata was sitting on the window sill gazing at beautiful city her grandmother use to tell her when she would come over the compound to visit her, it was just like what her grandmother use to tell her with the high towers and the crowds of people etc.

Even though Hyūgas are deemed to be powerful and mighty because of their hand to hand combat skills, also being one of the most powerful clan in the world or in elemental nations of Konohagakure, but she could careless because class doesn't matter to her.

Hoshimi smiled at her granddaughter Hinata stared at the lovely city in Mongolia where her grandmother Hoshimi stayed just to get away from the clan's antics of being all high mighty and powerful which is true the clan was pretty stuck up anyone would tell you the honest god truth.

At least she is able to spend time with her lovely granddaughter Hinata Hyūga who was her pride and joy, meant everything to her if it wasn't for her granddaughter she wouldn't know what to do because she means everything towards her.

Hoshimi decided to show Hinata around the town so, she can be able to get use to everything since she has lived a sheltered life and was being overprotected by her father, Hoshimi decides to take her granddaughter out for the day.

Hoshimi and Hinata was walking down Hinata down the street, and is wearing a lavender and white kimono with pink flowers designs on it and a pair of wooden sandals also a nice hair clip in her hair pinning it to the side.

As they were walking down the street Hinata had noticed the beautiful jewelry in the store, as for Hinata she took note not to touch but, was able to look at the lovely jewels as they were giving off this radiant glow, Hinata tugged on her shirt as she pointed at the beautiful jewel necklace shined in the light.

"Hinata, what is it?" Hoshimi asked as she stared at her granddaughter who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Look Bassama, the pretty necklace" Hinata said timidly while looking at the beautiful jewels shimmering in the sun

"Awe that is pretty" Hoshimi said as she stared at the jewels they were so beautiful one even matched her eye color.

"Can I get one please" Hinata begged her grandmother to buy her a really pretty jewel for her to keep as a souvenir from her trip.

"I will buy you one okay" Hoshimi said cheerfully

"Really, oh thank you Bassama!" Hinata said as hugged her grandmother and gave her the biggest smile on her face.

"You're welcome dear" Hoshimi said as they both walked inside the shop and went to pick out a jewel for her.

"Can I go to the park afterwards?" Hinata asked her grandmother

"Okay, I will be watching you okay" Hoshimi said as she held Hinata's hand so she wouldn't get lost or anything.

Hinata was waving to her grandmother to make sure she was able to see her, and she will not get lost hopefully Hinata was looking and notice a couple of kids were playing, hand games also gossiping with one another.

She blinked owlishly it looked so much fun to play with these people, Hinata hid the jewel in her pocket for good luck, she didn't notice the stares she was receiving from the other kids which was disgusted and horrible looks.

Hinata knew why they were staring at her it was because of translucent eyes they had never seen before that is why the people were staring at her, it wasn't her fault that she was born this way sometimes she wished to have normal eyes.

Her grandmother told her about it and how important it was because it is a very powerful tool especially for tracking and locating things, which is the reason why they wanted to capture her for that particular reason.

Hinata felt extremely uncomfortable instead of being there with them, she decided to go into the forest where she could probably find her a friend to play with, and anyway I don't think these kids would accept her anyway.

She decided to venture in the forest it was really amazing from the bright beautiful and bold colors of flowers to the bright green trees, grass and the animals that were running around such as rabbits, chipmunks also squirrels.

It had definitely reminded of home with her father in Konohagakure, when she was busy picking flowers to give to her grandmother she noticed the bushes were starting to move around Hinata stopped as she held the flowers in her hand.

Then it was starting to grow silent and Hinata was continuing to pick her flowers while humming to herself, when all of sudden she heard a loud vicious animal growl Hinata's eyes grew wide as she held the flowers in her hand.

Hinata was trembling in fear as she fell to her knees almost collapsing to the ground, when she looked around suddenly a creature came lunging towards her it was a wolf, who was snarling snapping it's jaws at her.

Hinata quickly dropped the flowers and took off running while the wolf was hunting her down since she was a small girl and was easy to attack, Hinata was running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Her heart was thumping through her chest as she was pushing through the shrubbery and dead leaves that where in her pathway knowing her life was in great danger when she noticed a pair of claws came at her barely missing her.

Not even paying attention because of the fear and terror was rushing through her body, Hinata smacked her head against the wall also ripped her kimono a little and scraped her arm, she just laid their unconscious.

**Meanwhile...**

Natsu was playing with his friend companion Happy who seemed to be his only friend, which he didn't mind anyway because they would always spend time together, but he would always wanted a human friend.

Since he was raised by a dragon people were afraid of him especially the kids or they would tease him because he doesn't have any real "parents" like other people would have, but it wasn't his fault he just couldn't help it.

His dad igneel is a pretty good parent I mean he has taught him many things like learning how to read and also he has training him to use magic which he is a pretty good teacher, Suddenly he had heard a loud earth shattering scream.

He stood up as he heard the loud earth shattering scream, sound like a little girl screaming for help or something, that was when Natsu and Happy had spring into action to find out the source of the sound.

**With Hinata...**

Hinata regain her conscious when she noticed a wolf was locking eyes with Hinata as she was getting ready to meet her death with the wolf, Hinata was completely immobilized from the fear she did not want to end her life.

When suddenly, the wolf was coming straight towards Hinata when she closed her eyes tight in order for her to not think about the pain, she was just about receive from the wolf almost about to be rip into shreds.

Hinata closed her eyes as she brace herself for impact when all of a sudden, within a blink of an eye Hinata was grabbed by Natsu who pulled her down to the ground, while the wolf had foolishly smacked his head against the wall.

Hinata still had her eyes closed shutting them really tight, not wanting to open her eyes because she was too afraid of what might had happened, when Natsu held the heiress in his arms as her body was shaking from the terrible shock.

"Its okay, you can open your eyes" Natsu whispered, in Hinata's ear in order for her to calm down a little.

"O-O-Okay" Hinata said as she was slowly opening her lavender colored eyes and was blinking to adjust them.

Natsu wondered was he dreaming or not because he had never seen eyes like this before in his life, but there so beautiful there were kind of like pearls shining in her eyes it was truly unique he will never forget those eyes.

She was wearing a beautiful kimono decorated it was white and lavender with pink flowers on it along with a pair of wooden sandals, and her hair was cut short to the nape of her neck with Chinese-style bangs with a crystal lotus hairpin pinning her hair.

She looked like a princess almost out those stories, wondering what was she doing here and why was she out here all alone wondering does she know the dangers of being in a forest alone knowing there are wild animals and bad people who take away children.

Hinata paused for a moment as she stared at the boy who had saved her he was quiet interesting especially his pink medium spiky hair, he was wearing a red shirt with a scarf wrapped around his neck and a white sash around his waist, and a pair of Khaki pants also some sandals.

She stared at the strange creature never has seen a cat before in her life who was able to stand up usually they would walk on their four legs, Hinata had blinked to make sure she hasn't hit her head too hard from the fall.

Hinata was breaking her eye contact as she just smiled a little as her face was blushing a bright pink to crimson, they both were staring at each other in complete silence until Happy said something.

"Are you okay?" Natsu questioned as he stared at her injured arm and her forehead from the attack that happened.

"Umm...I-I-I'm f-f-fine" Hinata said, shyly as she bit her lip in order to ignore the pain that was ringing through her body.

"No, you're right arrm and forehead is bleeding" Natsu pointed out as he noticed Hinata's hand was covered with blood.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you" Happy said as he gave Hinata a cloth to wipe her face because it was covered with dirt.

"Uh..Arigato...um" Hinata said as her face was turning pink because she didn't know there names feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said with a smile

"Happy" Happy introduced

"My name is Hyūga Hinata" Hinata announced

"Nice to meet you Hinata" Natsu said as he pinched her cheeks just for the fun of it with a smile on his face.

"Nah!" Hinata replied as she gave a soft squeak

"You just sound like a cat" Natsu said as heard Hinata did a loud squeak which was really adorable and cute.

"Well, thank you so much for saving me" Hinata said as she gave him something it was hair clip for the token of his kindness.

"You're welcome just be careful next time okay" Natsu advised, as he was helping Hinata off the ground.

"Hai" Hinata said as her cheeks were starting to turn a bright pink

Hinata waved good bye to her new friend, she will never forget her new friend Natsu, who was quiet a character hopefully they will meet again.

**Present day...**

Natsu stared at the Crystal lotus purple hairpin that was given to him, it had brought back so many memories it had reminded him of her unusually lightly colored eyes, and the first time he had a friend.

He suddenly remembered her name it was Hinata she was the coolest person in the world all the memories they shared, even meeting her grandmother or the fun games they use to play, tag or swordplay.

Natsu wanted to know what happened to Hinata wondering why did she disappear and just left Mangolia without a word or anything, she was truly an awesome, trustworthy friend and he will do everything in his power to protect her.

Well look at it on the bright side he can still remember the good times he had with her, but at least he had received some information on her, because Natsu does keep in contact with Hinata's grandmother just to keep up with Hinata's whereabouts.

From what Natsu heard from Hinata's grandmother was she moved to Konohagakure, so she could stay with her father to train in becoming a ninja which he was something he would not expect from Hinata.

To be honest couldn't really see her as a ninja I mean it was her personality she seemed to be not a fighting person, instead she would be the type of person to take things a more peaceful approach without using her fists.

Hinata would never raised a fist at anyone unless she would feel threatened or angered, she would, but other than that she will be okay Natsu sighed he just couldn't get Hinata off of his mind for some reason he just couldn't.

Natsu stared at the photo in his hands it was Hinata at the night of the festival, where she was dressed in a Chinese style dress and her hair was in pretty ribbons, along with Natsu who was dressed in kind of like Hinata.

He was smiling thinking about the festival it was so many memories he even bought her a necklace to wear hopefully she still has it on, when suddenly he was caught off guard when Gray decided to take the photo away from her.

"Well, who is this cutie?" Gray said as he took the picture from Natsu and he gave out a very loud wolf whistle.

"Hey, give that back you bastard!" Natsu yelled as he was trying to snatch the photo away from Gray who kept getting annoyed.

"HEY LOOK AT NATSU'S GIRLFRIEND!" Gray shouted as he was running around holding the photo in the air.

"Hey, she is not my girlfriend !" Natsu growled as he successfully tackled Gray to the ground and grabbed the photo.

"Well, then who is she and how come I never heard of her" Gray said as he was trying to see the photo of the mystery girl.

"None of your business ice princess" Natsu teased, as he was starting laughing and stuck his tongue out.

"You mother" Gray said, as he shook his fist and was yelling at Natsu

"Hey, whose the girl in the photo?" Lucy questioned as was staring at the lavender eyed girl with a Chinese style dress on.

"Huh, hmmmm" Natsu said as he looked Lucy who was staring quizzical at the photo because of her strange looking eyes.

"She is so adorable" Lucy and Gray squealed just torment poor Natsu who was feeling slightly embarrassed

"She's an old friend of mine" Natsu said as he took the photo away from Lucy and his face was slowly turning bright red.

"Oh an old flame" Lucy noted

"What?! no we were um kids back then!" Natsu shouted.

"Where is she?" Gray asked

"The last time I heard she was in Konohagakure living with her father" Natsu remembered.

Natsu really missed Hinata it's a been awhile since he seen Hinata wondering how has she been since the last time, she was with her grandmother which was a couple of years ago when she was a little girl.

He really enjoyed her the loving memories to ease his childhood memories to make it better, and to think about it he wanted to take Hinata a gift to show her appreciated he was of her, nothing fancy or expensive just something small.

Maybe he was head over heels of this young girl, he shouldn't buy her a gift it has been awhile since he has seen Hinata, maybe she has changed over the years since went to Konohagakure to become a ninja.

"Where is Konohagakure?" Gray and Natsu asked

"It's ninja territory" Happy noted

"I will write her or something, since I haven't seen her" Natsu thought as he was staring at the photo of Hinata.

"He really likes her" Gray teased

"No, I don't!" Natsu shouted as his face was bright red

"I'm surprised, he was able to score with a cute girl" Gray said as he started laughing really hard.

"GRAY!" Natsu shouted as he started to chase him around making a huge mess of everything. trying to get to Gray.

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter, I will update soon ^_^**


	2. Notice

**Title: Dragon & The Phoenix**

**Anime: Fairy Tail & Naruto **

**Disown: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail it is strictly belong to the creators**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me a long time to write this story, but I had a huge writer's block and plus it didn't fit Hinata, so I have decided for Hinata to be transfer to Natsu's world instead it will be so much easier and fun, Anyway I hope you enjoy the story & THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Notice**

**Flashback...**

Hinata enjoyed Happy and Natsu's company everytime she would go over to her grandmother's house, she would always be happy because she would be able to spend some quality time with her two best friends in the world Natsu Dragneel and Happy.

Not only Natsu was a really good friend towards Hinata, he had made a promise to always protect her even when they would go to park, Natsu would always protect her from bullies and people who would always talk bad about her, he beat them up just for her or messing around with her.

She really didn't mind it but, ever since they had met each other there bond has never been broken, because Hinata was his first human friend to be honest she doesn't even care about that instead it's just the goodness in your heart that matters.

Because it was the goodness in her heart, even though she was a small, shy and fragile girl there was something about her that he was drawn to, it was not only the goodness within her heart, but it was the strength and power buried deep within her.

As for Hinata she will forget about Natsu the boy who had saved her from the wolf, it was truly amazing for what he has done for her, and Hinata will cherish this moment forever every moment she spends time with him.

Hinata and Natsu were playing in the forest since that was there only safe Haven, it was their own playground since the other kids wouldn't allow them because their not normal kids or not very perfect so they just play in the forest to have fun or relax.

As they were relaxing underneath a shady tree because it was too hot to play today since it was summer and decided to eat some ice cream to cool off, as she saw her best friend Happy who was eating some fish with a smile on her face.

Hinata had rested her head on the tree trunk as she took a quick glance at Natsu for a moment as she pointed her two fingers together looking very hesitant to answer a question, which might upset him or offend him.

"Hinata is something wrong?" Natsu asked, as he stared at a very anxious Hinata as she kept pointing her fingers together in a very nervous manner.

"Huh" Hinata answered, as her eye contact kept on moving in different directions from left to right and side to side.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu repeated

"Can I ask you something and don't get mad okay Natsu-kun" Hinata told Natsu

"I promise, I won't get mad" Natsu said, as he raised his hand in the air to confirm he was not going to get mad at Hinata.

"Is it true, what they say about you?" Hinata asked

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked

"About your father being a dragon, is it true what they say" Hinata asked

"Yes, that is the real reason why I don't have any friends" Natsu answer

"I'm your friend" Hinata responded as she pulled him into a hug and his face was turning bright reddish pink along with hers.

"Hinata your blushing" Natsu said as he pinched her chubby little cheeks

"Nah, Natsu-kun!" Hinata shouted as his face turned bright red from being pinched by Natsu and her excessive blushing.

"You're my best friend we stick together right" Natsu said as he tilts her head to the side.

"Right!" Hinata confirmed

"l will take you to meet my father one day" Natsu promised Hinata

"Okay" Hinata said with a simple head nod

**End Of Flashback...**

Hinata had rubbed her eyes as she looked around in the room, as she just slammed her head against the pillow not wanting to wake up again, but she had to because she was going to meet up with her friends and today is the day Hinata is going to tell Naruto how she really feels about him.

She was extremely excited because Naruto finally has time to talk to him because of what was going on between Sasuke and Naruto wasn't very good, but Hinata knew something was wrong with Naruto and it really doesn't have anything to do with Sasuke that is just a cover up it was something totally different.

For some reason Hinata couldn't put her finger on it right now, but ever since he came back from a mission with Sakura and Sasuke, he has changed completely because he is more distant, and he doesn't talk to her anymore instead he is very short with her whenever they would have a conversation.

As for her friends it was the same situation accept for Temari who was so nice towards her, she wasn't short or giving her the cold shoulder she was really nice, as for the other girls and everyone else it was a different story about how the way they are treating her.

Instead of being all worked up about the mysterious circumstances as to why people were being so distant with her, Hinata was going to focus her attention on the dream or distant memory from when she was a child.

For some odd reason it felt so, real like she was actually inside the memory as if she was in that exact moment all over again with the boy she had met a long time ago, Hinata was wondering why did she have that particular flashback.

Hinata laid flat on her back and her arms outstretched like a bird and took a deep breath as she she just closed her eyes and was thinking about something else trying not to worry about the flashback or about why her friends are so distant with her.

Instead Hinata was going to be fully focused on just confessing to Naruto or something else besides something like this, when all of a sudden she had heard a loud knock on the door sounded like her cousin Neji or someone else.

"It's open" Hinata said as she was slowly walking up towards the door wondering who could it be.

Hinata was walking towards the door when she looked up it was her cousin Neji, Hinata was glad Neji wasn't acting strange like the rest of them, he was his normal self, but since Tenten is really close to him.

So, it's a high chance Neji probably knows why Naruto and the others are acting so, strange even worse why is Naruto being distant with her, because she has never done anything wrong towards him she had always been a good friend towards him.

She never yelled at him or hit him, not even name-calling it wasn't in her nature, she would never do something that cruel to be honest it was not in her heart to do something like that, no matter how messed up or screwed the person is she will always be her friend.

Something caught Hinata's eye it was a envelope with her name on it written with a very fancy pen because her name was printed neatly and in very beautiful cursive who ever written had very neat penmanship.

The person who would send Hinata letters was her grandmother just make sure she was okay and just to do a check up on her to make sure her father was treating her right, it made Hinata a little worried because something bad happened and she will not be able to get to her because of her father's strict rules.

Hinata does feel guilty not being able to visit her grandmother because her father has forbid Hinata to see her grandmother because she was acting out of control, filling her head with silly dreams and nonsense causing her to lose focus on her training.

Which is the main reason why Hinata and her grandmother has been keeping in touch with each other secretly, so her father would not find out about it, but still Hinata was still very anxious to know who would send her a letter if it's not her grandmother's.

"Neji-kun, do you know who sent it?" Hinata questioned as she was staring at the letter that was still in Neji's hands.

"No, it doesn't have a signature on it" Neji noted as he stared suspiciously at the envelope with no signature.

"Neji-kun, it's probably from Bassama because she usually doesn't put her signature on the envelopes" Hinata explained

"I will leave it on the nightstand for you" Neji said as he placed it on the dresser so Hinata can see it.

"Oh, thank you...uh Neji-kun I was going to ask you something" Hinata piped as she pointed her fingers together.

"Yeah, Hinata" Neji said as he stopped dead in his tracks still trying to figure out what Hinata was talking about.

"Do you know why..." Hinata answered as she pointed her fingers together and looked up Neji wanting to know an answer.,

" The girls are waiting for you" Neji interrupted from Hinata speaking any further about the whole Naruto situation.

"Okay...I'm getting dressed" Hinata shouted as she was quickly grabbing her clothes and was running right out the door.

Hinata was going to read the letter tonight right after she gets lucky with her soon to be boyfriend, Naruto she just hopes that he could listen for once because she really likes Naruto more than anything to her, he is funny, easygoing and really cute.

As for Hinata she was humming and singing cheerfully as Hinata was walking out the door waving goodbye to her father and her little sister, and as she was stepping out the door Hinata saw her friends Tenten, Sakura, Temari and Ino were waiting for her.

Hinata had a big smile on her face just not think about the negative things, but instead of a good outcome on the day, because today is a lucky day for Hinata because she is going to confess to Naruto she was happy.

"Ohayou, everyone!" Hinata shouted as she was waving her hands in the air as she gave a smile to cheer everyone up.

"I'm glad you can make it" Temari answered, as she pulled Hinata into a heart warming hug which made her smile.

"Thanks" Hinata said, bashfully to apologise for being late this morning as she gave a bow and then she smiled.

"So, are you ready to tell Naruto how you feel?" Ino and Sakura teases as they were making kissing noises.

"Um...I'm not sure if I should" Hinata shouted as her cheeks were turning red.

"Not sure, Hinata-chan please you two make an amazing couple" Sakura said as she held Hinata by the shoulders.

"Really?!" Hinata said hesitantly as she looked up at them as she was trying to gain her confidence back of telling Naruto about how she felt.

"Yeah, I mean we would never lie to you" Tenten said as she had a big smile on her face cheering up Hinata.

"Are you lying to me?" Hinata asked as she stares at the the three girls who had smiles on their faces.

"You two are totally meant for each other" Ino said as she made a cute heart with her hand aiming at Hinata.

"Yeah" Sakura cheered

"Speak of the devil" Temari whispered to Hinata as she spotted the boys and Naruto was among the group.

Suddenly, her face was starting to turn bright red and as of her heart was beating ten times faster, when she saw Naruto as for Hinata she was struggling to pull herself together just to keep her self together to avoid a nervous breakdown.

She was thinking to herself why was she reacting this way about him, he was just a friend and that was all Hinata thought about him as a friend, but Hinata always liked Naruto secretly because he was always there for her.

For some reason he wasn't able to notice or even acknowledged her most of the time, usually he would just say hi to her and she didn't mind at all, but there was something bothering Hinata it's just the way he has been acting towards her.

He has changed significantly and she really wants to know why, he has been acting this way how come he was being, so secretive and sneaky with her I mean if something was wrong or feeling sad he would have told her what was going on.

Hinata was busy fixing her hair and at least straightened is out to get the knots out of her hair, and at least won't be such a nervous wreck around him because capable of doing that, Hinata remembers when she tired to strike a conversation with Naruto she nearly fainted.

As of today right now at this moment Hinata wasn't going to do that, she was going to look at him straight in the eye and at least have a decent conversation with him that was all she wanted to do was to talk to him.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun!" Hinata answered as her face was flashing bright pink just thinking about him for a moment.

"I was wondering if I can talk to you for a second, if you don't mind?" Naruto asked as he took Hinata by the hand.

"Uh...sure Naruto -kun" Hinata answered as she was smiling at him as her heart was starting to get warm and fuzzy inside.

Hinata smiled at her friend as Naruto took a glance at Hinata and to be honest, Naruto did not want to crush Hinata's fragile heart because she is a really sweet, down-to-earth girl and does not deserve this, but he had in order to move on.

Naruto and Hinata went somewhere quiet and peaceful were they could not be bothered by anyone it was only just two of them all alone, Hinata stared at the beautiful lake as it sparkled over the water like beautiful diamonds.

It was so peaceful and quiet she could actually hear everything the wind and just the beautiful sounds of nature, as she leaned her head on his chest Hinata sighed as a big smile appeared on her face while Naruto looked at her with a stern look.

Hinata lifted her head up as she looked up at Naruto, now something was definitely wrong because he was like this before suddenly she had her full undivided attention towards Naruto while her eyes were full of anxiety and concern.

"Naruto-kun,what's wrong why are you like this?" Hinata asked as she looked at him as tears were coming down her face.

"There is something I have to tell you" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata who was getting ready to burst into tears at any given moment.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, as she was quickly wiping the tears from her face and was sniffling.

"Me and Sakura-chan are officially a couple now" Naruto told Hinata who was face was literally drowning with tears right now.

"What...I didn't how in the" Hinata said in complete shock as she looked at Naruto who was really happy.

"I thought Sakura-chan and the girls told you" Naruto respond, while staring at a very shocked and crying Hinata.

"What?! they didn't tell me anything" Hinata answered, as she was trying to gather what Naruto had just said a couple of moments ago.

"Really, not even the boys either?" Naruto ask

"They knew too!" Hinata said as she almost risen her voice almost three octaves higher than her normal voice.

"Yes, they knew everyone did accept for you" Naruto explains as he move an inch closer towards Hinata.

"Well, I'm happy for you and good luck" Hinata said softly as she grew into a heartwarming smile Instead of crying.

"Awe, I knew you would understand friend" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata into a hug while Hinata was mentally hurting inside.

Hinata's world came crashing down like a ton of bricks when Naruto said those words as her heart was shattered into a million pieces to be honest, Hinata couldn't look at Naruto or her friends the same way after what has happened to her so far.

She couldn't believe that Naruto out of all people would go out with Sakura for that matter to be honest it didn't make any sense at all, it was utterly insane even though she is smiling on the outside, but deep down inside she was mad.

She had the right to be mad because her friends didn't make the situation any better they made it worse because they wouldn't have set herself up for failure, and she wouldn't even been this mess if it wasn't for them.

Everyone lied to her even her cousin Neji lied, she was seething with anger and rage, but instead of trying to plan a revenge plot Hinata decided to remain calm and do not let this take over her because to be honest it wasn't even worth it.

You know what Sakura could have Naruto she doesn't care anymore, she just had enough and is sick and tired of everyone singling her out, not telling her anything wondering why does she have to suffer because of people's ignorance and foolish actions.

Hinata did not say a word she just looked at him smiled and walked away because she did not want to say anything she will regret, because she will always be his friend, but she didn't want to instead she wanted to take it to the next level.

She knew that wasn't going to happen because now Sakura is the one who has Naruto there together now, Hinata went straight home running towards her room because she did not want to deal with the embarrassment of being rejected.

Hinata laid on the bed as she was rapidly blinking her eyes to stop herself from crying, but she couldn't take it anymore tears had fallen from her face and she just couldn't stop crying the more she was crying the harder it was for stop.

She just cried until, she had fallen asleep after a long hour nap Hinata woke up feeling better and wasn't thinking about being rejected by Naruto, she was going to focus on the mysterious note that was given to her earlier this morning.

Hinata picked up the letter from the nightstand and she opened the letter and it was from an old friend of hers.

_To my Dear Friend Hinata, _

_Hi_

_It has been awhile since I had seen you probably when your we were just little kids remember? well I heard from your grandmother and she said you were a full fledged Ninja in Konohagakure that is really cool I hope your afraid to challenge me into a spar, just to test your skill if your up for it. _

_If you you're not busy or anything I was wondering if you can come and visit me if you can get the chance, because I want to catch up with you, and see how you are doing since you hadn't visit in a really long time. _

_And a another thing if you want I'm not forcing you, but you can join Fairy Tail with me and I can't wait to see you and introduce you to my friends. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Natsu Dragneel _

_P.S: Just meet me at the fairy tail guild_

Hinata sighed it has been awhile since she had heard from Natsu wondering how has been doing hopefully he is enjoying his life better than she is because, Hinata's life lately has been pretty hectic lately from being rejected from Naruto to being lied to her friends.

As for Hinata she had to think about this wondering whether or not she should go to Mongolia to reunite with her childhood friend or should Hinata stay here and wallowing in her pity about Naruto rejecting her.

Hinata was going to runaway from home and never return to Konohagakure because she was sick and tired of being neglected, by everyone she is just sick of it wondering why people couldn't be honest with her instead of lying to her.

Hinata had made a decision as she had started to grab her bag like the one she would carry on her missions especially when she was gone for a pretty long time and started to pack up supplies from her clothes to her weapons because she was going to need them later on or if someone comes to attack her.

Hinata will probably leave later on tonight, when everyone is sound asleep because she doesn't anybody to know that she is leaving or get caught to sent back to her house and be punished by her father.

Hinata slid her supplies underneath her bed and took a quick shower to put on her regular clothes, then she hid in her bed and pretended to be sleep and waited until, it was the dead of night to make her escape.

**A/N: Yes, I finally finished the chapter I'm so proud of myself, Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, until next time!^_^**


	3. Arrival

**Title: Dragon & The Phoenix**

**Anime: Fairy Tail & Naruto **

**Disown: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail it is strictly belong to the creators hopefully you enjoy it!**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing ^_^**

**Chapter 3: Arrival **

Hinata stared in complete silence as she held on to the letter as if her life depended it, she was glad to hear from Natsu it has been awhile since he heard from him, ever since she stopped visiting her grandmother she has lost contact with her friends.

At the same Hinata was nervous upon meeting Natsu and the impression of what his friends probably think of her, wondering if he has changed over the years also trying to figure out what he look like over the years as her cheeks turned bright red thinking about it.

Hinata stood up and was walking around trying to make her decision of leaving Konohagakure and joining "Fairy Tail" with Natsu, for one thing Hinata needed to get away from Konohagakure after all the hell she has been through to being rejected by Naruto from her friends deceiving her thinking Naruto is in love with her.

To be honest Hinata needed a clear head and was desperate to get away from Konohagakure, Hinata stood up as she stared outside the window where she looked at the birds who were running wild and free as the day go by wishing that was her instead of being miserable and depressed.

While she was stuck here where she is enduring suffering and wallowing in her pity, mourning about the boy she loved ever so deeply or that was just an illusion, when her mind had told her something completely different while her heart was telling a completely different story.

She should be mad at her heart for deceiving her thinking there was chemistry between the two of them, it was all wrong Naruto doesn't see Hinata the type of person he would have a relationship with her, but instead he sees her as a friend.

Hinata seriously needed to get away from here before she has a nervous break down, and do something she will regret, so Hinata had made her decision has of tonight she was packing up her things and is never returning to Konohagakure even if it means hunting her down or dragging back to Konohagakure she will refuse.

She was searching in drawer as she empty everything she had from her underwear to the weapons she had stored in scrolls for training purposes, also some other clothes to wear along with her headband, Hinata was thinking to herself she should leave a note, but Hinata shook her head instead she was going to let them suffer.

Hinata knows the timing has to be accurate before she could make a move and head towards the train station, because she doesn't want anybody to know she was leaving which could raise suspicion that she is leaving and her father would be very upset that she had left over a silly little feud.

So, Hinata waiting patiently as she hid under the covers pretended to be asleep waiting patiently for elders to retire for the night, as a couple of hours passed Hinata noticed the halls were silent while everyone was sleeping into the world of dreams.

Hinata pulled the covers off of her as she looked to make sure the coast was clear in order to make her move, Hinata was getting ready to remove the covers and make her escape Hinata saw someone in the distance walking around the area to make sure everyone was asleep in the household.

Hinata placed the covers on her as she pretended to be asleep waited patiently for the footsteps to disappear in the night, then she removed the covers off of her and attempted to escape from the compound.

Hinata slowly got out of bed not making a sound quietly as she tipped toed from her bed, as she was putting on her sandals quickly, while she took another bag she packed earlier was tucked underneath her bed where nobody couldn't see it and she hosted the bag on her shoulders and went on her journey.

As Hinata was walking away quietly Hinata wanted to surprise them in the morning for when they wake up just a little going away present, Hinata decides to grab a couple of pillows to make it look like she was still sleep in her bed.

Hinata opened the window where she planned to make her escape, she climbed the window and she was on the roof for a moment admiring the beautiful night, but she couldn't focus on the night because she had to move if she wanted to make it to the train station.

Finally, Hinata jumped from the roof landing lightly on her feet, as she took one more glance at her home and just started walking away from the compound, with out waking anyone up which was success she was so proud of herself.

Hinata kept walking on the path that had led her to the outskirts of Konohagakure, her home, birthplace and the thing of past leaving behind all the drama, pain and torment that she dealt with being here especially with her father who doesn't love her anymore.

When he wakes up in the morning her father would probably be happy his weak, pathetic daughter is gone, who has stained and tainted the good name of the Hyūga clan for falling in love with a demon, which they had told her multiple times she should have stay away from Naruto a long time ago.

Hinata stopped as she was walking to take one last look at her humble, sheltered lifestyle home, because this was the last time she was going to see it, when she was walking Hinata had stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Temari staring right at her.

"Temari-chan, what are you doing here out this hour!" Hinata said as her face grew with anxiety and fear written all over her face.

"I was just wondering around, are you leaving or something" Temari asked as she noticed a bag in Hinata's hands.

"Me? yes I'm leaving Konohagakure" Hinata sighs as she was staring at a very shocked Temari wondering why was she leaving.

"Hinata-chan, why are you leaving is it because of Naruto's dumbass decision" Temari said as she was trying to focus her thinking about Hinata leaving.

"No, I just need to get away for awhile clear my head okay" Hinata said as she was getting irritated with Temari bombarding her with questions.

"Hinata, if you don't tell me the truth or I will wake up everyone in Konohagakure" Temari threatened.

"Fine, but promise me you won't tell anyone not even my father knows about this" Hinata told Temari as she look at her straight in the eyes hoping to keep her promise.

"Yes, I promise you have my word" Temari said as she had a smile on her face knowing she wasn't the gossiping type.

"I'm running away from Konohagakure to reunite with my childhood friend Natsu Dragneel and Happy" Hinata explains

"You had a childhood friend before Naruto?" Temari said in shock

"Yeah, I know it sounds funny but I did" Hinata giggled just thinking about her old childhood friend all the memories they shared.

"Well, I just want to wish you..." Temari said as she was abruptly stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Can you escort me to the train station" Hinata said as she took Temari by the hand and started walking to the train station.

"What?!" Temari shouted

"Please and I will not bother you" Hinata pleaded

"All right, I will go since you put that way" Temari responded

"Okay" Hinata spoken

Hinata and Temari had arrived at the train station, as for Temari she was wondering why the hell did she pick the perfect time to go out for a walk around Konohagakure, because now she has been taken hostage by out of all people Hinata.

She was still curious to know about this mysterious boy who Hinata never mentioned before once in her life, wondering why Hinata has not mention anything about a childhood friend, then suddenly Temari suddenly realized why Hinata did not mention it.

Her friends and teammates are extremely protective of Hinata, so I don't blame for not telling them, so she was glad to keep it a secret and as for Temari she didn't mind Hinata leaving Konohagakure she does deserve a little vacation time to relax and unwind.

Hinata gave Temari a hug for keeping her secret safe and promising not to tell anyone about it,she had a big smile on her face hopefully Temari decided to go with Hinata just make sure things will be all right and just in case she needed extra protection.

Hinata looked at the window as she saw Temari who was sitting right next to her and decided to come along with Hinata on this crazy, fun adventure because she needed to get away from her brothers for awhile slowly the train had disappeared into the night.

"What made you decide to come along?" Hinata asked

"Just for the hell of it" Temari shrugged nonchalantly kind of what shikamaru does when he doesn't care.

"Well, I'm happy you decided to come" Hinata said cheerfully

"Thanks, anyway I hope this Natsu person is cuter than Naruto" Temari said as she stared at a blushing Hinata who was feeling feverish.

"Temari-chan, he is just a friend" Hinata said as she was waving her arms frantically trying to avoid this any further.

"Sure, that's what they all say" Temari replied

"Oh, this is going to be a pain" Hinata thought as she just kept staring outside the window looking at the trees pass by.

**Flashback...**

"Natsu-kun are you sure it's okay if I could meet your father" Hinata asked as they were walking through a dirt path filled with rocks and dead shrubbery.

"No, he been wanting to meet you" Natsu told Hinata

"Me?!" Hinata shouted as her face turned bright pinkish red

"Yeah" Natsu said with a simple nod

**End Of Flashback...**

"Hinata, wake up" Temari said as she was shaking her in order to wake a sleeping Hinata which was difficult to do.

"Huh,Temari-chan" Hinata said as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes looking like a sleepy little kitten just woke up from their nap.

"Where are we?" Temari asked, as she was looking around in the city which was way different than Konohagakure.

"Mangolia City" Hinata said as she looked up at the large clock tower and the place was loaded with people in the streets.

"Wow, this is so cool why didn't you tell me about this before" Temari questioned as her face lit up with excitement.

Hinata and Temari stood up as they started to yawn and stretch from the long trip to Konohagakure and Hinata was fixing her hair brushing it trying to get the knots she manage to do with ease, while Temari grabbed her supplies along with her giant fan attached to her back like a Katana.

Hinata and Temari got off the train while they had a better view of the city and it was beautiful outside the sun was bright and shining and the buildings were much different they were more modern then Konoha's as for Temari she full of awe and excitement.

It was full of people just like it use to be when she was little whenever she would go over to her grandmother's house, it was full of people with their children walking around, people selling things along with the jewels her grandmother use to buy for her every time she would come over.

Temari looked at Hinata wondering why didn't she mention this place before and what's the big secret of keeping things if Temari would have find out where this place hell she would have packed her bags and left Konohagakure a long time ago.

"Hinata-chan, so where is this guild anyway?" Temari questioned as she stopped sight seeing for a moment.

"Well, according to the map it should be this way" Hinata said as she pointing to her right as she was reading it.

"Oh, okay anyway you never told me who Natsu was?" Temari asked

"Really, well he is a friend of mine and he has a cat name Happy" Hinata remembers as she was trying to think of him when they were kids.

"Awe" Temari said as she had a smile on her face

Hinata and Temari were looking for this guild when Hinata suddenly, realized they were both lost trying this place, when they were trying to find it they saw a boy with auburn color hair styled kind of like a lion wearing blue sunglasses and very expensive clothing.

While he had two women right by his side on the left the other on the right, talking laughing and giggling as he was so charming and flirtatious with them and was enjoying every minute of it, while Temari looked in disgust wondering how could they fall for a boy like him.

He was probably one of those type of men who would probably screw women over or do something extremely perverted, Temari folded her arms with a scowl look on her face while Hinata had a very sympathetic look on her face as he turned around and took a glance at the beautiful lovely women.

"You look a little lost princess"Loke said as he took Hinata by the hand gracefully and stared into her lavender eyes.

"Uhh...I was" Hinata said as her face was feverishly bright pink and then bright cherry red because of the attention she was enjoying.

"Enough, pretty boy" Temari said as she was getting to pull out her fan if he tries anything or do something he will regret.

"Uh...I was wondering if you can tell us where fairy tail is" Hinata said quickly as she stepped in front of Temari to not do anything violent.

"Fairy Tail?" Loke questioned

"Yes" Hinata answered

"Yes, I'm part of that guild" Loke spoken

"Really? a prick like him" Temari thought to herself as she crossed her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Can you take us their?" Hinata asked

"Sure, I can take you their princess and..."Loke said as he stared at the cute feisty blonde Temari.

"My name is Temari no sabaku" Temari announced as she was staring at him with another scowl on her face.,

"And you?" Loke asked as he was staring at the kind hearted lavender eyed beauty

"Hinata Hyūga" Hinata said as she did her ordinary greeting which was graceful bow as she gave a smile.

Hinata, Temari and Loke were heading towards the fairy tail guild or headquarters as for Loke he kept flirting with Temari and she was not even buying or not letting her guard down, because she was a ninja and she will always remain on her toes not to be distracted by some pretty boy.

Hinata was walking and was thinking about Natsu wondering what will his reaction be when he sees her, will he be excited or glad she came to Mangolia City and joined Fairy Tail, just thinking about it was making her head spin as all these questions were suddenly resurfacing in her brain.

As they were heading towards the building Hinata started to play with her necklace as she started to get extremely nervous, maybe she should have never came back instead she should have stayed in Konoha and just accepted her fate of being miserable.

Temari stared at Hinata who was getting ready to go into frenzy like what she use to do whenever she was close to Naruto, she would stutter or faint all the time but this is what Hinata is going to do she is just going to remain calm, cool and collected.

They finally arrived to their destination as for Hinata she was extremely hesitant to walk inside, but Temari had calmed her down told her there was nothing to worry about, Hinata was glad Temari was here because she couldn't really do this by herself.

Because Hinata would have been a nervous wreck since her confidence has been torn down, now she has to rebuild it which could probably take some time, but Hinata was not about to let that stop her from having a good time.

Loke being the proper gentleman that he was opened the door for them, and Temari couldn't be so rude towards him so she just gave him a simple head nod for his kindness, while he gave a wink at Temari and her face was beet red when he did that.

Hinata giggled at Temari because her face was bright from blushing too much, while Temari grumbled in annoyance anyway, they had continue walking around when they noticed this place was huge it was twice as big Hokage's office or anything other combined.

When they were walking around they noticed a woman was approaching them she had white hair with one piece of her hair straight up with bright ocean blue eyes, and she was wearing a red and pink dress with frilly ribbons which had exposed her womanly figure.

When she spoke her voice was extremely gentle, and motherly as if she was your mother or some sort it was utterly harmonious.

"Hello, welcome to fairy tail" Mirajane said with a greeting

"Oh, hi" Hinata said with a simple wave

"Hello, nice to meet you" Temari greeted

"Nice to meet you too and who might you be?" Mirajane asked

"I'm Hinata Hyūga and this is my friend Sabaku Temari" Hinata introduced

"Mirajane Strauss" Mirajane responded as she shook Hinata's hand in a sign of greeting.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mirajane-sama" Hinata greeted as she took a bow

"Same here"Temari added

"So, what brings here to Fairy Tail" Mirajane said as she stared at the girls overall appearance because there clothes were different because it wasn't very modern.

"I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel?" Hinata asked

"Ah! so your Natsu's old friend" Mirajane pointed out.

"Hai" Hinata said as her face was flushing bright pink as she mentioned Natsu or the word friend makes her heart beat faster.

"Oh, looks like somebody is a little flushed" Temari whispered to Hinata which made the situation even more worse.

"What?! Tem-" Hinata said as her face turned even more because she was being put on the spotlight and she hated it.

"Hinata-chan, is this boy your talking about" Temari said as she tugged on Hinata's shoulder to make her pay attention.

"Yes" Hinata said with a squeak in her voice

"He is very handsome!" Temari whispered to Hinata

"You mean Natsu-kun" Hinata whispered back to Temari

"No, I mean the one with the dark blue hair" Temari answered as her cheeks were turning bright red.

Hinata couldn't help herself, but stare at the boy before her lavender eyes he was tall and muscular around 5'7 with pink medium spiky hair wearing a pair of pants white which stopped at his ankles with black straps at the end and a jacket which was bright orange trimming with the rest of it black and a mark on his shoulder.

The shoes he was wearing looked to be similar like the ones she was wearing right now, there was a girl with bright blonde hair with a side ponytail with a bust like Tsunade's wearing a short skirt and a white and blue top.

Lastly it was another boy with dark blue hair and his eyes were dark blue too he was wearing a pair of black pants and some boots, for the top he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with sliver trimmings he looked really handsome.

Natsu and Gray had spotted two girls who were talking to Mirajane they were really cute, but one of them looks oddly similar especially the indigo haired one, but they sure did not come from any guild because they do not have a symbol on their body.

When Hinata did a full turn within a instant Natsu's eyes had widen in surprise when he he saw Hinata, his childhood friend who is all grown up.

"Well, well she is not so little anymore hmmm" Gray said as he was staring at the lavender eye heiress.

"Gray don't make this harder than this is already" Natsu said as his face was slowly changing to bright pink.

"Awe she does look like a little doll" Lucy said, while staring at Hinata's doll-like appearance which was quiet interesting.

"Her breasts are bigger than Lucy's" Natsu thought as he saw Hinata approaching Natsu to give him a heart warming hug.

**A/N: I'm done with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it Tune in next time!**


End file.
